It is necessary to meet customer needs, in the foregoing personal information device with a communication means such as a mobile phone, for disclosing a part of execution results of functions installed in a mobile terminal device such as internally accumulated data and a sensing function.
For instance, it is necessary to meet customer needs in which the user of a mobile phone terminal determines his/her current position with a GPS (Global Positioning System) so as to allow his/her family members to detect geodetic information with their devices or in which the user shoots images using a built-in camera so as to allow his/her friends to browse photos accumulated in his/her terminal with their devices.
To implement service operation satisfying these needs, it is necessary to install a server function in a mobile phone terminal, which is thus used to transmit GPS geodetic information or accumulated photo data via server function processing upon receiving a request according to a certain protocol from an external device.
This usage may be implemented via generally-known Web technology, for example, which allows a Web server installed in a terminal to make a predetermined reply upon receiving an HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) request, including a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) and a port number, from an external device.
Generally speaking, the foregoing server function has been installed in a server device configured of a large-scale computer, which performs authentication to confirm whether or not an authorized user is currently accessing using a client terminal, such as a mobile phone, via a network (e.g. PLT1 to PLT).